In a Positron Emission Tomography (PET) system, a front-end detection part may include a crystal, a photoelectric sensor and a signal processing circuit. For example, a number of crystals, a photoelectric sensor and a signal processing circuit may be integrated into a detector, and a plurality of detectors may form the front-end detection part of the PET system. The PET system may include a plurality of detector rings in an axial direction. Each of the detectors in the detector ring may be closely arranged circumferentially. When the PET system is used to perform a disease diagnosis on a subject, a to-be-detected part of the subject may be placed in the detector rings. Thus, when a radionuclide injected into the subject's body emits a positron therein and the positron annihilates with a negatron in the subject's body to generate a pair of gamma-photons opposite in direction, the pair of gamma-photons may be collected and detected by detectors. Then, energy information of any one of the pair of photons and the moment of the photon reaching the corresponding detector can be calculated by a back-end electronic system of the PET system, and PET detection may be completed through subsequent calculation.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS′ products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.